The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for drawers or the like, comprising on each side a pull-out rail at the side of the drawer and a supporting rail at the side of the body, the load being transmitted from the pull-out rails to the supporting rails by means of slides or rollers, and the pull-out rails and the supporting rails having lateral guides track.